


Color Coded

by InfernumEquinomin



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodletting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumEquinomin/pseuds/InfernumEquinomin
Summary: BDSM! Mirrorverse Lovers get together for a scene. Kennedy is awestruck that he is in a polycule with two talented tops.
Relationships: Milo Brown/Kennedy Meh/Theo King/Percival Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Color Coded

Kennedy sat on his knees, hands behind his head to hold his hair back from his face. When Milo did a scene, this was his resting position, he was comfortable but not so much that he felt sleepy, Milo was considerate that way. The gentle flicker of a single lit candle cast long shadows over the room and Kennedy's eyes slid over to his left to Theo, resting in the same pose with him. Theo met his eyes and winked once before looking forward again, smiling widely.

"Okay, red for Theo then, and black for Ken. Of course." Percival said musingly as Milo unwound some ropes from the collection, holding one up against Theo's chest. He nodded with satisfaction and looked to Percival, who was setting aside a few lengths of rope for Milo to use.

"Looks good. Are you going to stay?" Milo asked, smiling over at her.

"I figured. I'll sit in the chair while you work, let me know if you want an assist with hoisting them up." Percival said, pointing over to the overstuffed chair. Milo nodded and looked back at the two men in front of him.

"I should be fine." He said and the tone in his voice made shivers crawl up Ken's spine. Kennedy shifted a bit on the floor as Percival walked over to the chair, sat down and planted an elbow on the armrest, simply watching as Milo planted a foot on Theo's chest and pushed him backwards. Ken watched as Milo wrangled Theo, squirming and snorting, wiggling away, and then moaning when Milo smacked a hand across his face.

"Stay put slut." Milo grunted and began tying in earnest. Ken tried to school his expression but could see Theo smirking even as Milo worked. Theo always liked to act haughty, amused, and he definitely got giddy when Milo broke out the rope, but Ken also loved seeing his face lit up with a mischievous smile. He loved watching them exchange this power play, being forced to wait his turn to surrender.

It was always beautiful to watch Milo work, wrapping ropes around Theo's chest, twining and twisting around his arms and wrenching them back behind Theo's back. Milo was rough, which Theo always wanted, he liked feeling a little forced, but he never went far enough to break anything. That was what Ken loved about him, the way Milo could shove him or Theo's face into the carpet with one hand while he tightened lines along their thighs with the other. That he could make sure all the lines were flush and tight, but not enough to cut off the circulation… Ken loved it. That Milo could do this and still keep his head about him enough to make sure they were safe. 

Ken's eyes drifted a moment to Percival, slumping down a bit on the chair, and she spread her legs, stretching. Ken swallowed hard when he realized she wasn't wearing underwear under her skirt. He looked back to Milo, single-minded in his focus, layering, wrapping, locking off knots and flipping Theo bodily when he needed. Considering Milo was a good 6 to 8 inches shorter than Theo and of a more lithe build, it was frankly impressive. Theo arched up when Milo pulled taut on one rope across his chest and he finally attached the first carabiner to the lines attached to a ring hanging from the ceiling.

"Tell me." Milo said, shoving Theo a bit off balance, the man chuckling and managing to eventually regain it after a moment of staggering.

"No." Theo snorted and grinned. Ken smiled a small smile but dropped it when Milo cast him a hard look. Milo pulled taut on the line on Theo's chest, pulling him closer, glaring up at the taller man.

"You want to go up don't you? Tell me." Milo demanded and Theo swallowed hard, the excitement never dying in his eyes.

"Make me." Theo breathed and Milo grinned wide.

"Fine." He said and gripped him by the hair, forcing him down to his knees, the ropes creaking as he went. Milo kept moving down, all the way until Theo's cheek was against the floor, crumpled up, breathing tight and heavy but still letting out the occasional giggle. 

Ken shifted beside them, Milo meeting his gaze once, as if to tell him to behave. Theo got punished, Ken behaved, or he didn't get tied. Ken looked straight ahead again and looked at Percival.

It was rare to see her out of her armor, but still with a sword. The house was full of them, of course, but if she was lounging, comfortable and cozy in PJs on movie night, she was usually both armor and sword free. Tonight she had her sword, leaning against the side of the chair, and her armor had been doffed in her own room. She was wearing a tank top, showing off every curve and dip of muscle on her arms, and a skirt, comfortable and loose. Ken bit at his lower lip as his eyes traced down, watching her hand play under her skirt. She also still wasn't wearing underwear, which he was being forced to more directly confront with her hand doing what it was doing. Hadn't the whole time most likely. They had all four been together since dinner so she had to have sat through dinner without them.

Ken swallowed and watched her hand moving lazily under her skirt, not hiding from him, her legs splayed wide, hand moving slowly, languid, not really intense enough to get her off. He knew from experience. She smiled when he met her eyes and leaned off her hand, pointing over beside him and Ken looked to see Theo taking Milo's strap in his mouth.

Ken gasped softly and Milo met his eyes for a moment.

"Oh I'm finally important enough to pay attention to then?" He asked and Ken stammered.

"Of course you are sir." Ken managed to stumbled out, sitting tall in position, and Milo smirked, wiping tears from Theo's eyes with his thumbs as he fucked deep into his throat.

"I dunno, looked like you were more interested in Percy." He said, glancing at him, and Ken shook his head.

"No sir." He said firmly. Milo chuckled.

"And why not?" He asked and Ken froze, looking sharply over at him.

"What?" He asked, panicked, and Milo clicked his tongue once and shook his head.

"Percy isn't good enough for you?" Milo asked and Ken squirmed.

"That isn't fair." He whined and Milo cast a look back over his shoulder at Percival, smirking.

"Yeah, Kenny, am I not good enough to capture your attention?" Percival asked, grinning wide, and Ken hunched his shoulders up.

"You're ganging up on me." He mumbled and Milo laughed.

"Not yet we aren't." He said and Ken looked up, Milo shoving Theo back off his strap and to the floor, held up the slightest bit by the one line attached to the ring dangling from the ceiling. Milo turned and Ken obediently opened his mouth. Milo shook his head.

"Not yet. What do you want sweetheart?" Milo asked and Ken's eyelids fluttered closed.

"Your rope, please sir." Kennedy breathed and Milo set a hand on his head.

"That I can do." Milo said, and then, well then Kennedy was in heaven. Ropes moved, slightly scratchy, over his skin, binding hand to thigh to ankle. Constricting around his chest and under his arms, Milo's hands so firm as they moved him where he wanted, putting him together like a bound puzzle. Milo wrenched his head back with a firm grip on his hair and licked up his neck, breath ghosting over his ear. Kennedy arched forward, moving the little bit he could, trying to chase the contact of Milo's body, so hot it was radiating towards him. Milo kissed him, claiming, insistent, tongue invading his mouth like it was a combat maneuver, parrying, dodging, plundering Kennedy's whole mouth until he was fuzzy headed and close to drooling. Milo pulled away and smirked down at him, Kennedy's vision fuzzy at the edges. 

"Tell me." Milo demanded and Kennedy smiled.

"Do what you want with me." He answered and Milo drug him by the hair a little bit until he was under the ring. Milo went to work rigging up the lines to Kennedy's chest, his hips, his thighs.

"Need a hand?" Percy asked from the chair and Milo chuckled.

"Well, you only have the one to spare." He said and she snorted.

"I can use both." She said, her chair creaking as she stood, and Ken's eyes drifted over to see Percival wiping her hand on her skirt as she walked over.

"One more black." Milo said and Percy nodded, grabbing the length of rope and handing it to him. They worked well together, and as much as Ken loved Milo tying him, Percival looked good with a length of rope in her hand. Milo looped the final line and then grabbed Kennedy's face, smiling as he directed him to look him in the eyes.

"Color?"

"So, so green." Ken smiled and Milo grinned back, nodding.

Then Kennedy was hoisted up, first at his hips, then his chest following, and his legs, until he was suspended face up at about chest height. Ken saw a rope in Percival's hand, it quickly passing back over to Milo as he tied him off, and Kennedy was flying, blissed out and rotating in the air, rope digging into him, holding him so, so securely.

"See? You could do with behaving now and again." Milo said and Ken glanced over to see he was addressing Theo on the ground near him, Percival holding his head in her lap. Theo was still tied and nuzzling his head gently in between Percival's thighs.

"Now now, I'm safety." Percy smiled and ran her hands back into Theo's hair, pulling his head up from between her legs despite his grumbles of disapproval.

Milo reached out and grabbed a line, spinning Kennedy around until he could look right down into his eyes. Milo's hands settled down on either side of Kennedy's face and he leaned in until Ken could feel his breath soft on his face.

"Now, sweetheart, I think you've earned what comes next." Milo said softly and Ken couldn't hold back the small whimper that escaped him as Milo drug a hand down, skipping gently over his skin like a stone across a smooth lake over the ropes binding him, and gripped his cock in his hand. Ken had been distracted by the bliss of being tied, the voyeuristic act of seeing Milo tie Theo, and he hadn't even realized just how hard he was until Milo's hand was around him, hot and firm, and he gasped as shuddering breath in when Milo squeezed.

"Thank you sir." Ken breathed and Milo snorted.

"See Theo, good boys get rewards." He said, and then Kennedy was too consumed with sensation to hear much over the roaring in his ears as Milo's hands moved over him, Ken's head lolling limp and hanging as Milo worked over him, the room quickly filling with soft moans.

"Okay, fine, mind if I get in on this?" Percival huffed and Ken whined as Milo's hands slowed on him. He craned his neck to see her standing, sliding her skirt off over muscular, sculpted thighs.

"Theo was bad." Milo said, then turned his focus back to Kennedy, the man whimpering and groaning as he slid a finger, lubed during the pause, slowly into Ken.

"Oh I can deal with that!" Percival said with a chuckle and then Ken's face was being gently cradled by her calloused hands. She smiled down at him. "You mind?"

"No miss, go… Go ahead." Ken said, licking his lips, and Percival nodded and led his head between her legs. The height was a little awkward, Kennedy had obviously been positioned for Milo's use and Milo was a bit shorter, but she made it work. Percival was holding him by the back of the neck to support him as his face was buried between her legs, licking hungrily the second his lips touched her skin. She let out a soft little gasp and he kept going, eating her out with gusto and then moaned deeply into her when Milo's strap slid into him, both hands rough on his hips.

Milo's thrusting was distracting, impossible to ignore, and Kennedy maybe would have felt bad about his lackluster head if it wasn't for the piercing orgasm that flooded over him after only a few moments and he let out a cry muffled by Percy's muscular thighs. Milo slapped at his cock once and continued thrusting a moment until Percy lifted off, gripping him by the hair to support his head and let him catch his breath.

"More?" She grinned and Kennedy lamentably shook his head.

"Arms." He slurred and Milo pulled one line, releasing his legs to the floor. It didn't do much good, Ken felt like jelly and wasn't exactly able to support himself.

"Hold him up." Milo said firmly and Percival wrapped one hard arm around his waist, keeping him steady as Milo unhooked carabiners to loose him from his suspension, and worked his arms out of their tie. Once they were free Milo rubbed at his hands.

"Numb?" Milo asked, voice serious, and Ken shook his head, shaking a little and feeling a bit giddy.

"No, just sore." He smiled and Milo nodded. Percival helped lower him down to the floor and started undoing his ties.

"I got him. Take care of Theo." She smiled and Milo nodded, turning back to the other man, still grinning but not nearly as haughty looking.

Ken watched Percy's face as she untied him, her fingers rubbing softly into his joints as she went, loosening the muscles out of their tension, and he leaned forward into her shoulder, nuzzling gently. She chuckled and paused, running a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp.

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked and there was so much love in her voice he felt like he could explode. Every layer of rope she took off sent him closer and closer to falling apart.

"You." He mumbled and she lifted his chin to look at her.

"Me what?" She asked gently and he found words were getting a little harder as his subspace ebbed and flowed.

"Want you Percy." He said softly, eventually, and she nodded, loosing one final knot on his chest and loosening most of the harness he had there to falling off. She settled him down on the floor on his back and looked down at him.

"Okay babe, you want me back on your face?" She asked and he nodded frantically, her chuckling again and smirking down at him. "Hungry for me huh?"

"Yes." He breathed out and she hopped up, pulling her shirt over her head and looking over to Milo and Theo, still teasing, drawing it out, even though Milo had adjusted Theo's tie to be a longer term, more sustainable position. She tossed her shirt at them and snorted when it hit Milo in the face and he glared over at her. She stuck out her tongue at him and lowered herself down, sitting on Kennedy's face.

Ken gratefully lapped at her, prone and fuzzy around the edges as she rode his face. His tongue moved slow, lazy, despite the insistent grinding of Percival's hips and her hand tangling in his hair, pushing his face firmer against her. He lifted his hands to grab her hips and heard her let out a moan at his hands on her and kept moving, running his hands over old scars and smooth skin. He knew now the story behind almost every one of them, but they were still fascinating to him in the way every unique mark on his partners were. He traced around a scar marking where a sword had pierced through her armor and had embedded in her waist, and she shuddered, a hand planting forcefully back onto his chest as she more frantically moved her hips, flooding moans into the room. Then she was crying out as his tongue worked faster and curling forward over his head, the hand in his hair clenching and pulling hard until she finally lifted off and flopped to the floor beside him. She was sheened with sweat, glistening in the faint candlelight, and her chest was heaving as she gasped panting breaths and laid on her back on the floor, slowly catching her breath. Kennedy smiled and slunk up beside her, nuzzling into her chest and settling into a cuddle to watch Milo and Theo going at it. 

Theo was bent over the chair now, taking Milo's strap and moaning almost cartoonishly whorish as Milo slapped a hand roughly onto his ass every few thrusts, his dark skin still flushed and red where Milo had struck. Milo had one hand gripped hard in his hair as he went and Theo still had a smirk on his face despite the absolute pounding he was taking.

"Yield." Milo growled and Theo shook his head as well as he could with Milo holding him. Milo growled and pulled out. He flipped Theo around and pushed him until he was sunk down awkwardly in the chair. Theo chuckled and Milo smacked him across the face, rubbing his thumbs over his reddened cheeks and Theo's eyes rolled back as he hummed contentedly.

"You're such a little pain slut." Milo smirked and Theo nodded, smirking up at him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked and Milo grinned and leaned over him.

"Nothing." He said and Theo's face fell.

"Aw c'mon Milo…" He whined and Milo snorted.

"What?" Milo asked, looking far too amused as Theo huffed.

"We talked about it…" He said and the blush over his face was gorgeous enough that Ken wanted to kiss him from his cheeks down to his ankles. Milo lifted Theo's chin with one hand and smirked.

"Tell me then." He said and Theo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh, I see how it is." Theo grumbled and then cleared his throat. "I want you to bleed me while we fuck."

"There. Was that so hard?" Milo grinned widely and leaned in, kissing Theo deeply. Theo's hands rose up, cupping Milo's face, and Milo's hands settled around his hips.

"Sorry sweetheart." Percival said softly, nudging Kennedy's head, and he sat up as she stood. He watched her move, graceful and with purpose, across the room and spread out a sheet of plastic on the floor, placing a small knife on one corner, then moved back towards him, sitting and letting Kennedy curl up beside her again on the floor. She smiled at him and they settled in to watch the show.

It started with Milo pulling away roughly from their kiss, Theo breathless and panting, and Milo gripped his forearm and pulled him to his feet, walking him over and settling him on the sheet. Position one, Kennedy thought faintly, and Milo drug the tip of the knife down Theo's chest, not hard enough to part the skin, but enough to leave a small white trail as he scratched over him.

"I'm going to carve you up." Milo purred and Theo's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft hum, nodding once. Milo's hand moved slowly, graceful, catching the light as red gently started running down Theo's chest. Kennedy felt his mouth water watching and Percival ran her hand back through his hair, as if she had sensed in, leaning in, lips brushing his ear.

"If you want a sip I doubt he'd say no." She purred and Ken nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the show as Theo moaned with each swift cut of Milo's knife. Ken leaned forward and crawled to the edge of the mat, Milo sparing him a glance.

"Yes pet?" Milo asked, going back to work, the little controlled slices barely visible if not for the blood gleaming from them.

"Can I taste?" Kennedy asked and Milo stopped and looked at Theo, who nodded.

"You've been good, go ahead." Milo said, setting the knife aside, and Kennedy moved in, licking a stripe up Theo's abs. The sharp tang of metal hit his tongue and he whimpered a bit before getting lost in it, sucking and licking over Theo's chest, Theo's arms coming around him, muscular and strong, caging him in. 

Milo's hands didn't stay idle long, petting down Ken's back, encouraging him as he licked and sucked over Theo. Kennedy's hands landed on Theo's hips, a bit sticky with sweat and blood, and he pulled back a second to lick over his hand.

"Jesus Kenny." Theo breathed and leaned in, kissing him. Kennedy let Theo ravage his mouth, tasting his own blood on him, and Milo vanished from behind him. Kennedy opened his eyes half ways and saw Milo behind Theo, hands busy behind him, and Kennedy prepared for the drop.

Theo went forwards over him, hands and knees, Milo holding his hips behind him, and Kennedy pressed firm to his chest, sticky with blood. Theo moaned heavy in his ear, his head dropping to the crook of Kennedy's neck, and he watched Milo's eyes, intense, as he fucked Theo into a mess above him. Kennedy worked a hand between them, grabbing himself and Theo, grinding them together, and Theo keened, arching backward.

"Kenny…" He breathed and Kennedy smiled as he worked his hand over them, already so close and so sensitive, Milo smiling down at them with that deadly predation in his eyes in a way that made him melt. 

"Shit," Kennedy gasped and Theo kissed him again, his tongue fighting against him, and Ken came, hard, over Theo's cock, moaning into his mouth. Theo rutted against him, moving back into Milo and he growled, ducking his head back down to Ken's neck.

"May I…" Theo panted and Kennedy looked up at Milo, blood drunk, desperate. Milo smiled and leaned in.

"May you?" He purred and Theo goaned, peeking over his shoulder.

"Please, can I cum?" He asked and Milo kept moving, Theo curling his hands into fists on either side of Ken's head.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, what?" Milo teased and Ken snorted a little, Theo growling lowly in frustration.

"May I cum sir?" Theo said roughly and Milo hummed contemplatively.

"Oh, I guess so." Milo finally said after some hemming and hawing, and Theo relaxed a bit, moving into Ken's hand, Kennedy groaning at how overstimulated he felt. In a matter of moments Theo was growling, loud, cumming between him and Kennedy, biting down on Ken's neck and earning a soft moan in return. Milo kept pounding away until Theo tapped out beside Ken's head, and then gently pulled out, Theo panting and gulping frantic breaths on Ken's neck.

"Thank you…" Theo slurred and Milo lifted him up, leaning him onto his back on the sheet.

"You're very welcome." Milo chuckled and slumped down beside him, petting his hair. Kennedy crawled over and flopped beside them, head leaning against Milo's leg, and in a few moments Percy was behind him, spooned up and kissing Milo.

"Are we done?" She asked and Milo nodded.

"Yeah, tonight was about them." He answered and Percival nodded, patting Kennedy on the hip and standing. Kennedy faded out a bit then, listening to Theo's steady breaths, Milo's gentle encouragements. When he finally came to a bit more it was because Milo was wiping a warm cloth down his chest.

"Hey there you. Dozed off a bit." Milo smiled and Kennedy stretched.

"Sorry. How are you?" He asked and Milo laughed a bit.

"I'm all good, me and Percy got Theo patched up." He said and Kennedy looked around the room. The light was on, the candle blown out, and he saw the lumps he assumed were Percy and Theo on the bed.

"They already asleep?"

"Percy was still up, just making sure Theo was okay. You have juice." Milo answered and pointed towards the chair by the door where Percy had been sitting before, a small table with a cup of what looked like orange juice in it.

"Oh gotcha." Kennedy said and sat up, a little dizzy for a second, Milo's hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"I'll get it." Milo said and Kennedy looked thankfully to him.

"Thanks babe." He smiled and Milo smiled back patting his head as he stood to grab it.

"Of course. Drink it and we'll go on to bed." He said, handing him the glass.

"If Theo will share." Kennedy sighed, a snore the only answer from the bed.

"I'll scoot him if we have to." Milo smirked and Kennedy nodded. He drank the juice in a few big gulps, and handed the glass off to Milo who took care of it and helped him to his feet, shaky and a bit unbalanced.

Milo got him to bed, settled in between him and Theo, pushing Theo into a more reasonable sleeping arrangement, and kissed his forehead.

"Love you. All of you." Kennedy mumbled and he got a snore, a squeeze on his shoulder and Milo nuzzled up to his face.

"Love you too Ken."

End.


End file.
